infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeke's hideouts
Zeke's Hideouts '''are places where Zeke and Cole live during the infamous series Zeke's Empire City Rooftop '''Zeke's Roof is a is a rooftop located on the northern shore of the Neon District and acts as Cole's home base for most of inFamous. It is conveniently positioned next to the train tracks, surrounded with barbed wire and filled with the debris of Zeke's bachelor lifestyle - Chinese food cartons, pizza boxes, and posters of movies and anti-Big-Oil propaganda. In the comic Post Blast, it is revealed that the plethora of mannequins is not down to Zeke's strange decorating sense, but they are instead a ploy to make it seem like the roof is crowded and acting as a safehouse for many people instead of just Trish, Cole, and Zeke. Presumably this is to deter attacks from other desperate citizens as the quarantine wears on (Although, an observant person would notice that the "people" are totally white, hardly dressed, don't have legs, and never move). Zeke's First New Marais Rooftop In New Marais, Zeke acquired a new rooftop similar to the rooftop he had in Empire City, complete with a rug, a couch decorated with christmas lights, a small television, a shelf with tool boxes, a picture of a chubby looking woman with unknown name, a tent and a neon sign that says "SEXY". Zeke has also made a second habitat in the Gas Works while Cole is involved there. The roof is first seen in Storm's Coming Zeke's Flood Town Roof Zeke would "commandeer" a roof in Flood Town briefly, helping Laroche using the Dunbar Beam. After getting the Blast Core, this roof would be used as a secondary base by the rebels. Zeke would also get his Boxcart after this. Zeke's Boxcart This hideout was used on only two occasions when Cole made a plan to expose Bertrand and when Cole absorbed a blast core, after Cole left the boxcart, it was never seen again. It was located on the abanoned train tracks at the entrance to Flood Town. Zeke's Second New Marais Rooftop Later, After powering up the Gas Works, Zeke has another roof. This one has a fence with different signs on it. A couch, TV, and beer cooler are there to complete what is always on Zeke's roofs. It is used in many of the last missions including the last story mission. Trivia * The interactive refridgerator on the Empire City roof opens when you zap it, but there are many different sounds involved. When Cole punches it, the door latch opens, the hinges squeak, the air compressor starts, and then the rattling of inner grates as the door reaches its fully open position. * After Trish's death and Zeke's betrayal in inFAMOUS, Cole instead sleeps next to Trish's grave. * The chinese drinks on the card table on the Empire City roof have the "Panda King"'s face on them. Panda king is a character from Sly Cooper, another game series by Sucker Punch, the developer of this game. * Zeke uses more roofs in InFamous 2 Category:Locations Category:New Marais Category:Empire City